


Arsine

by dorkyvondork



Series: Overwatch Crack [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BUT IM DOING IT, Crack, F/M, Fire, arsine, as always, before i forgot ofc, crackfic, i really dont know why im doing this, oh well, overwatch bullshit, rip sombra's room, sombra is a cheeky cunt, time to set her room on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyvondork/pseuds/dorkyvondork
Summary: Moira does not like to be wrong. Moira also does not like showing the fact that she feels things. That being said, everyone knows how obvious it is that she has a thing for Gabriel. Sombra will do anything to get this public.





	Arsine

Moira does not like to be wrong. It's a rule in Talon, one that not too many people follow, no matter how much Moira tries to enforce it. Doctor Moira O'Deorain is never wrong.

The ginger always presented herself as cold, unfeeling, caring only about her experiments and research in genetics.

This, of course, was untrue. Only Gabriel and she herself knew this.

Gabriel and Moira had been a sort of closeted item ever since their days in Blackwatch. Moira was originally uninterested in the man, and Gabriel used to hate her guts. It was when they saw how well of a team they made--before her experiments on him--did they finally warm up to each other. Affection was severely limited in public, and even more so in Talon. She was supposed to be cold and calculating, not an affectionate and loving.

Moira does not like to be wrong. Especially not about herself.

\------------

It was Sombra who first noticed the new ring on Moira's right hand, a silver band with a small diamond engraved in the metal. She had swung by Moira's labs, uninvited as usual, chatting about whatever came to mind. The conversation was severely one-sided, Moira only sparing her a hard glare every so often. When the scientist went to grab a vial of some yellow colored liquid, Sombra saw the ring.

The hacker knew for a fact that Moira didn't own something like that. It was new. And Moira was most definitely NOT the type of woman to buy herself a ring. Someone got it for her.

Was it, perhaps, an engagement ring?

How interesting.

With a sly grin, the hacker bounced on her heels, moving over to the scientist, wrapping an arm lazily over her shoulders. Sombra couldn't help the smirk that formed at the doctor's visibly growing irritation.

"Who got you that ring, Moira?"

The question made the doctor almost choke, her eyes going as wide as plates.

"Who gave you permission to be in here, Olivia?" Moira shot back, her eyes narrowing into harsh slits. Moira knew the games Sombra played, and knew she was only trying to get under her skin. Two could play that game.

"Permission? Myself." Sombra hardly seemed phased by the use of her name. Or maybe she kept it hidden to annoy Moira more.

"This is my lab, Colomar," The ginger hissed, venom dripping into her voice. "If you do not have my permission to be here, then you are NOT allowed in here. I suggest you leave before I use force."

"And where's the fun in that?" Sombra huffed, waltzing away and putting some distance between her and the ginger. Moira scowled, and Sombra laughed. "That ring. Who gave it to you?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Come on, Chika! You know me. I can keep a secret." It was Moira's turn to laugh, and it was harsh and humorless.

"Everyone here knows that you can't be trusted with anything, Olivia." Sombra smiled, something sly dancing in her eyes.

"How rude." she hummed.

"Not as rude as it is true," the doctor shot back, not missing a beat. "Now, get out." Putting her hands up in defence, the hacker smiled, almost looking apologetic and innocent.

"Alright, Alright! Fine. I'll go," she spun on her heels, walking over to the metal door that separated her from the hallway. "But just so you know, I will find out," sombra flashed Moira one last smirk and a wink. "Anything can be hacked." Sombra pushed open the door, letting it swing closed behind her without a care.

 

"And _anyone_."


End file.
